As used herein and in the claims, the phrase “asphalt binder” refers to a bituminous material, sometimes referred to as bitumen, used as a binder in asphalts used to pave roads or other surfaces, or used in construction materials such as roofing materials, coatings, and water sealants. Examples of bitumen that may be used in the compositions and methods of the present invention include natural bitumens, pyrobitumens and artificial bitumens. Bitumens that are particularly preferred are those used for roadways, such as asphalt or maltha. Asphalt paving material is made by mixing the asphalt binder with aggregate.
As used herein and in the claims, the phrase “crumb rubber” refers to rubber particles which have a particle size of less than about 5 mm, and preferably have a particle size of less than about 2 mm. Crumb rubber may be obtained from grinding of used truck tires or automobile tires, or from any other appropriate source of ground rubber.
The use of crumb rubber and polyphosphoric acid in asphalt binders was described previously in publication number WO 04/081098, titled “Bituminous Binder and Method for the Production Thereof.” As described in that published patent application, by combining between 0.5% by weight to 5% by weight polyphosphoric acid, and between 0.5% by weight to 25% by weight crumb rubber (or ground tire rubber) with the bituminous asphalt binder, the properties of the asphalt binder may be advantageously modified without increasing the rotational viscosity such that the mixing process requires high temperature conditions.
Asphalt binders are frequently used in applications where there can be a wide variation in environmental conditions, particularly when used in pavements. Accordingly, the properties of the asphalt binder in high and low temperature conditions is a concern. At low temperatures, some binder materials can become brittle, leading to long transverse fissures due to thermal stress. At higher temperatures, the asphalt binder becomes more fluid (i.e. the viscosity is lower), which can lead to rutting of a pavement due to the passage of vehicles over the surface. Resistance to fatigue and impact, and the adherence of the asphalt binder to aggregate in paving applications, are properties of a particular binder that also must be considered in particular applications.
Some asphalt binders may require a relatively high elastic behavior, for example where the corresponding asphalt paving mixture is used in areas of high traffic rates and high loads. Crumb rubber (or ground tire rubber), used alone or used in combination with polyphosphoric acid, does not sufficiently improve the elastic behavior of the asphalt paving mixture for high traffic and high load uses. When a high elasticity is required, large amounts of crumb rubber must be added to the asphalt binder. This can cause an undesirable increase in rotational viscosity, as well as problems related to storage of the binder material.
Accordingly, among the objects of the present invention is to provide an asphalt binder material with a relatively high elasticity, an acceptable rotational viscosity, and that can be stored for adequate periods of time. Another object of the present invention is to provide methods of making an asphalt binder having these properties.